


beastly

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

Clas Brede Bråthen saß in der Falle.  
Die Frau, die er die letzten drei Monate als Freundin herumgeführt und zum Spaß in seinem Bett gehabt hatte, schien unfähig die Bedeutung eines 'Nein' und das damit einhergehende Ende ihrer 'Beziehung' zu verstehen. „Du liebst mich nicht!“, hatte sie sich beschwert und Clas hatte nur genickt. Ja, er liebte sie nicht und er hatte sie niemals geliebt, aber es auch niemals behauptet.  
Er hatte die drei ,angeblich magischen, Worte niemals gesagt, denn auch ohne dieses falsche Versprechen war sie … Nein, alle Frauen nur zu willig gewesen und die Begriffe „Liebe“, „Hochzeit“ und „Familie“ hatte Clas auch schon lange aus seinem Sprachgebrauch gestrichen. Dennoch liebten die Frauen ihn. Warum auch nicht? Clas Brede Bråthen war intelligent und besaß, mit den leicht graumelierten Schläfen ein distinguiertes Aussehen. Außerdem war er verdammt reich.  
Das Problem war also nicht, eine Frau zu finden.  
Nein, das Problem war es, sie wieder loszuwerden.  
Clas seufzte und fuhr sich durch die kurzgeschnittenen Haare. Es schien nicht wirklich nett, aber es war die Wahrheit und mit Ally war es nicht anders. Und auch, wenn Clas jedes Mal sagte, dass es nichts Festes wäre, sondern er nur Spaß haben wollte und auch wenn die Frauen jedes Mal sagten, dass es ihnen nichts ausmachen würde, schien es am Ende doch wieder ein Problem zu sein. Clas kannte diesen Blick inzwischen schon zur Genüge, hatte ihm sogar bereits einen Namen gegeben. 'Wir könnten glücklich, bis an unser Lebensende leben' und dieser Blick markierte dann auch immer das Ende ihrer … intensiven Bekanntschaft.  
Es gab nur eine einzige Person, die ihm in diesen unschönen und nervenaufreibenden Situationen klaglos zur Seite zu stehen pflegte. Sein Assistent Anders, von dem Clas nicht einmal wusste, wie er ohne leben sollte. Anders war intelligent, arbeitete hart und stand scheinbar immer zur Verfügung seines Arbeitgebers. Anders unterstützte ihn, wo er konnte, bewahrte ihn vor solchen Frauen wie Ally und trotz all dieser Aufgaben, gab es niemals ein Widerwort oder eine Beschwerde des Assistenten.  
Clas war nicht gemein und herzlos, zumindest sah er sich nicht so … Gerade gestern hatte er Anders gesagt, dass er Ally in sein Büro lassen sollte. Er hatte vorher schon gewusst, dass das furchtbar schlechte Idee sein würde und als die Blondine nun vor seinem Schreibtisch stand, hatte er geseufzt, „Ally?“ Er hätte den Text, der zwischen ihren aufgespritzten Lippen hervorsprudelte mitsprechen können und so lehnte er sich mit einem Seufzen in den Bürostuhl zurück und ließ sie aussprechen.  
„Du liebst mich nicht!“, ihre Stimme war ein heiseres Schluchzen und ihre Lippen waren zu einem Schmollen verzogen, „Clas!“ „Nein, das tue ich nicht.“, er hielt sich nicht mit einer Lüge auf und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, „Aber, ich finde dich … nett.“ Bei dem eigentlichen Kompliment, wurde ihr Schluchzen lauter und Clas rieb sich die schmerzenden Schläfen. Ja, er hatte sie sehr gemocht und sie war auch sehr attraktiv, sodass er sie in sein Bett gelassen hatte. Für drei Monate, was für ihn schon eine ungewöhnlich lange Zeit war, aber dennoch wollte er nicht sein restliches Leben mit ihr … oder irgendeiner Frau verbringen.   
Sein Leben war so, wie es war, perfekt.  
Er hatte Freunde, schöne Frauen, Millionen auf den Konten, wunderbare Häuser, Autos und Boote … und er hatte Anders.  
Sein Leben war perfekt.  
Sah man einmal von Ally ab.  
Clas seufzte und betrachtete das Geschenk, das sie ihm vor einigen Tagen gemacht hatte. Die längliche Schachtel, die auf der polierten Schreibtischplatte lag, enthielt eine goldene Krawatte. Er presste die Lippen zusammen, als er sich erinnerte, dass er sie beim Antrittsbesuch bei ihren Eltern hatte tragen sollen und an ihren Gesichtsausdruck, als er ihr mitteilte, dass er ihre Eltern nicht kennen lernen wollte.  
Sie hatte angefangen zu weinen. In solchen Momenten wünschte Clas sich, dass Frauen einfach wie sein Assistent sein könnten. Das Leben, sein Leben wäre so viel einfacher ohne die Tränen und Vorwürfe …  
„Herr Bråthen?“, Clas ignorierte die Ansprache und dachte weiterhin über das Problem mit seiner nun hoffentlich baldigen Exfreundin nach, hob dann aber doch den Kopf, als Anders sich räusperte und ihn erneut ansprach, „Herr Bråthen?“ Langsam hob er den Kopf und lächelte zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, als er seinen Assistenten in seiner Bürotür stehen sah, „Was gibt es, Anders?“  
„Ich habe mit Alexander telefoniert.“, informierte der große Norweger seinen Chef, „Er hat einem Treffen morgen Nachmittag zugestimmt.“ „Sehr gut.“, Clas nickte anerkennend und betrachtete den jüngeren Mann über seine zusammengelegten Fingerspitzen hinweg, „Noch etwas?“ „Lars ...“, der Gesichtsausdruck des Jüngeren war unlesbar, aber dennoch konnte Clas nicht verhindern, dass er bei der Erwähnung des Zwillings unwillig schnaubte. Aber Anders ignorierte das und sprach noch immer mit der gleichen Ruhe weiter, „Er möchte einen langen Urlaub ...“ „Bloß nicht!“, entfuhr es Clas und er schüttelte den Kopf, sichtlich um Ruhe bemüht, „Was soll ich ohne dich machen?“ „Herr Bråthen.“, fing Anders an, aber Clas hob mahnend einen Finger, „Clas. Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du Clas sagen sollst … Wie lange arbeitest du schon für mich? Ein Jahr?“ „Elf Monate und vier Tage.“, Anders lächelte, aber dennoch blieb sein Gesichtsausdruck weiterhin etwas reserviert, „Ich finde Herr Bråthen seht passend. Oder, soll ich lieber …?“ „Nein!“, Clas' Antwort kam etwas zu schnell, aber es gelang ihm nicht seine Enttäuschung ganz aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, „Es ist deine Entscheidung, Anders.“  
Anders war wunderschön. Wenn Clas ehrlich mit sich war, könnte sein Assistent seinen Job einfach kündigen und dann als Model anfangen … oder im elterlichen Firmenkonvult, dem Anders ohne Erklärung an seine Eltern oder Geschwister, den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Clas kannte die Zeugnisse und den Lebenslauf des Jüngeren und er wusste, dass der Job des Assistenten eigentlich viel zu … geringfügig für Anders war.  
Aber, es lag etwas Seltsames um ihn, eine besondere Aura. Seine Augen waren so blau, dass Clas ihn irgendwann einmal gefragt hatte, ob er vielleicht farbige Kontaktlinsen tragen würde, aber der Haugvad hatte nur geheimnisvoll gelacht. Am nächsten Tag hatte er eine Brille getragen, aber die Augenfarbe hatte sich nicht verändert, war noch immer so wundervoll strahlend blau.  
Anders schien außerdem nicht im geringsten an Frauen interessiert zu sein. Sie lächelten ihn an und er erwiderte das Lächeln, auch wenn es von seiner Seite aus sicher nur Freundlichkeit war. Aber, nicht nur Frauen versuchten mit ihm zu flirten. Auch Männer zeigten deutlich ihr Interesse an dem jungen Mann, während Anders es scheinbar ignorierte und nur auf seine Karriere bedacht zu sein schien.  
Nicht, dass das Clas stören würde …  
„Anders? Wie viel bezahle ich dir?“, brach er plötzlich die Stille und lächelte, als der blaue Blick seines Assistenten kurz verwirrt schien, „Wie bitte?“ „Ich habe gefragt ...“, Clas lehnte sich wieder vor und stützte die Ellenbogen auf die polierte Platte, „ … wie viel ich dir bezahle?“ „25.000 NOK pro Woche.“, Anders hob fragend eine wohlgeformte Braue und Clas krauste die Nase, „Etwas wenig … Erhöhe es um 1000 ...“ Anders lächelte und nickte leicht, „Danke, Herr Bråthen.“ „Ich habe dir zu danken.“, Clas erwiderte das Lächeln, „Du bist der beste Assistent, den ich je hatte.“

Clas saß gelangweilt hinter seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte sich auf die Akte vor sich zu konzentrieren, als es plötzlich an der opaken Glastür klopfte. „Komm rein, Anders.“, er lehnte sich nun zurück, „Du weißt doch, dass du nicht anklopfen musst ...“ „Anders?“, die Tür wurde aufgeschoben und eine dunkle, hochgewachsene Gestalt spähte in das Zimmer, „Wer ist Anders?“ „Scheiße, Mika!“, Clas schob den Ledersessel zurück und musterte den älteren Finnen, „Was machst du denn hier?“  
Sie waren keine Freunde, teilten aber eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit und hatten auch den einen oder anderen intimen Moment geteilt. Dennoch fehlte jedwedes Gefühl und wenn Clas sich richtig erinnerte, hatten sie seit einem Streit vor einigen Jahren keinerlei Kontakt mehr gehabt.  
„Ich bin für ein paar Wochen in Norwegen.“, der große Finne lächelte kühl, als er nun an den Schreibtisch herantrat, „Und, da konnte ich es mir doch nicht nehmen lassen, bei dir nach dem Rechten zu sehen.“ „Du meinst, mich zu kontrollieren oder zu versuchen meine Firma zu übernehmen?“, schnaubte Clas, aber der Ältere zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Jeder braucht etwas Spaß … Aber mal ernsthaft. Hast du deine Manieren vergessen oder warum hast du mir noch keinen Drink angeboten?“  
„Du bist unerwünscht, Kojonkoski.“, teilte Clas ihm mit, aber der Finne lachte nur, „Du bist immer so direkt … Also? Wer ist Anders?“ „Mein Assistent.“, gab Clas kurz angebunden zurück, woraufhin Mika amüsiert eine Braue hob, „Nicht Assistentin? Ich dachte, du stehst auf Frauen …“ „Ich schlafe nicht mit meinen … Angestellten.“, stieß Clas hervor, „Also, ist es egal … ob er männlich oder weiblich ist!“ „Ui.“, Mikas Augen funkelten, „Nun möchte ich diesen Anders aber kennen lernen. Ist er groß … schlank … braungebrannt … blonde Haare? Ewig lange Beine? Blaue Augen? Und einen geilen Arsch?“ Clas erblasste, nickte dann aber, „Ich habe ihn nie auf den Hintern … geguckt.“ „Da hast du was verpasst.“, teilte Mika ihm mit und Clas beeilte sich um den Schreibtisch herum zu treten, „Lass die Finger von ihm!“  
„Ah, du hast also doch Interesse an ihm?“, erkundigte der Finne sich amüsiert und lachte, als Clas den Kopf schüttelte, „Dann hast du ja sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich ihm vorstelle ...“ „Fass ihn an und man wird deinen verstümmelten Körper im Fjord finden ...“, knurrte Clas wütend, „Anders gehört mir!“  
„Herr Bråthen.“, Anders' kühle, dennoch schneidende Stimme unterbrach Mikas Erwiderung und als die beiden älteren Geschäftsmänner sich umdrehten, stand der junge Assistent in der noch immer offen stehenden Bürotür. Die blauen Augen funkelten vor Wut und die Lippen waren zu einem schmalen, blassen Strich zusammengepresst, „Ich gehöre niemanden ...“  
„Anders ...“, Clas wollte zu seinem Angestellten treten, aber Mika schob sich behände dazwischen und griff nach Anders' Hand, um einen Kuss auf den Handrücken zu hauchen, „Anders, es ist mir eine Freude … “ Clas verzog angewidert das Gesicht, aber Anders ignorierte ihn und lächelte, „Wir kennen uns nicht ...“ „Oh, das lässt sich ändern.“, noch immer hielt Mika die schmale Hand, „Mein Name ist Mika. Mika Kojonkoski.“ „Mika.“, Anders schnurrte beinahe und legte den Kopf schief, „Und warum möchtest du mich besser kennen lernen?“ „Mmmmh ...“, der Daumen des Finnen strich über den Handrücken, „Ich möchte dich zum Essen einladen.“ „Blödsinn!“, schnaubte Clas und zog Mika von seinem Assistenten, „Er kann nicht mit dir ausgehen … Er will nicht … Er ...“ „Ich komme gerne.“, unterbrach Anders ihn und Clas musterte ihn ungläubig, „Was? Das ist idiotisch! Mika ...“  
„Sollen wir, Herr Kojonkoski?“, Anders ignorierte seinen Chef und trat an ihm vorbei, nur um in der Tür noch einmal stehen zu bleiben, „Meine Mittagspause ist knapp bemessen.“ „Anders, sei vernünftig!“, versuchte Clas es erneut, aber der Assistent warf ihm nur einen finsteren Blick zu, „Sie bezahlen mein Gehalt … Aber, was ich in meiner Freizeit tue, ist ganz alleine meine Sache.“  
Clas fehlten die Worte.  
Er konnte nur zusehen, wie sein Biest zusammen mit Mika verschwand.  
Und, es war nur Angst, die ihm die Brust zuschnürte.  
Nichts anderes.


	2. Chapter 2

Der nächste Tag brachte schlechtes Wetter. Dunkle Wolken hingen tief über der Stadt und brachten reichlich Schnee und auch schlechte Laune. Letzteres zumindest bei Clas. Der Geschäftsmann hatte in der letzten Nacht nicht geschlafen, sondern sich nur unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere gedreht, bevor er schließlich aufgestanden und müde und unfähig zur Ruhe zu kommen, durch das großzügige Penthouse gewandert war.   
Wahrscheinlich lag die Schlaflosigkeit aber nur an der Menge Kaffee, die er den Tag über getrunken hatte … oder vielleicht war das chinesische Essen, dass er am späten Nachmitta geordert gehabt hatte, nicht mehr gut gewesen? Immerhin hatte er keine Ahnung, bei welchem der zahlreichen Restaurants Anders sonst zu bestellen pflegte, somit war es also doch wieder die Schuld seines Assistenten.

„Warte!“, ein unbekannter Postbote eilte auf die sich schließenden, stählernen Türen des Fahrstuhls zu und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie sich noch einmal für ihn öffneten und ihn in die Kabine ließen. , „Hallo Clas.“, grüßte er den Geschäftsmann, dem der Namen aber nicht einfallen wollte, während Anders ihn sicher sofort gewusst hätte. Clas nickte deshalb auch nur knapp, bevor er sich dann gegen eine, mit Chrom und Spiegeln verkleidete Wand der großzügig geschnittenen Kabine lehnte. Aber, der Postbote ließ sich von dem sichtbaren, mangelnden Interesse des Geschäftsmannes nicht entmutigen, „Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich dir die Post geben darf ...“ „So?“, nun zumindest mäßig interessiert betrachtete Clas den anderen Mann, der ihm einen kleinen Stapel weißer Briefe entgegenhielt, „Wer nimmt sie denn sonst an?“  
„Anders. Wer sonst?“, die Augen des Boten schienen zu funkeln und Clas spürte plötzlich Ärger in sich aufkeimen, „Sein Name ist Herr Haugvad.“ „Anders, sage ich doch.“, der Postbote lächelte nun fast unbekümmert und Clas ballte darauufhin die Hände zu Fäusten, runzelte dann aber die Stirn, als der andere Mann fortfuhr, „Seltsam, dass er heute nicht da ist. Die Tür ist verschlossen ...“   
„Was?“, Clas sah zur weißlichen Anzeige der Stockwerknummern und krauste die Nase, als er feststellte, dass der Fahrstuhl sich noch vierzehn Etagen unter seinem Privatbüro befand, „Anders ist morgens immer der Erste ...“ „Dieses Mal aber nicht.“, der Bote zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich war schon oben und die Tür war verschlossen. Ich wollte die Briefe am Empfangstresen abgeben, aber die sagten mir ...“ Clas ignorierte ihn nun und sein Blick hing weiterhin an den, sich stetig ändernden Zahlen, sodass er sich sofort zwischen den, sich öffnenden Türen hindurchdrängen konnte, kaum dass der Fahrstuhl endlich das Zielstockwerk erreicht hatte.  
Alle Türen auf dem Gang wirkten beinahe gleich. Undurchsichtige, milchige Glastüren, die sich nur durch die kleinen, schwarzen Metallschilder an den Wänden neben ihn unterschieden. Clas eilte zur Tür, die in Anders' Vorzimmer und von da aus dann schließlich in sein eigenes Büro führen sollte, aber obwohl die Tür sich automatisch öffnen sollte, blieb sie zu, sodass der Geschäftsmann beinahe dagegen gelaufen wäre. Verärgert legte er eine Hand auf die geschlossene Tür, bevor er dann schlecht gelaunt knurrte und seine Hand auf das versteckte Scannerfeld neben der Tür legte.  
Grünes und weißes Licht floss über seine Hand und es piepte nach einigen Sekunden dann auch kurz, bevor die Tür dann endlich lautlos aufschwang und das tatsächlich verlassen daliegende Büro offenbarte. „Oh, vielleicht ist Anders ja krank.“, der Postbote war in der Zwischenzeit an seine Seite getreten und warf nun ebenfalls einen Blick ins Innere des leeren Büros, „Richte ihm bitte gute Besserun ...“ Die Tür schloss sich vor seiner Nase, als Clas nun hindurch trat.

Wütend legte Clas die erhaltenen Briefe auf den sauber aufgeräumten Schreibtisch seines Assistenten und befreite sich dann von seinem schneenassen Mantel, den er achtlos über einen der Büroschränke legte, würde Anders ihn doch nachher wegräumen. Tat er das doch immer.  
Aber, wenn er wirklich krank wäre?  
Nein, er war sicher nicht krank, Anders war noch nie krank gewesen, wahrscheinlich hatte er in der letzten Nacht einfach zu wenig Schlaf bekommen … „Krank.“, Clas schnaubte und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Wahrscheinlich liegst du noch in Mikas Bett …“ Aber, es war Clas eigentlich doch egal und Anders hatte am gestrigen Tag ja auch mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass Clas sein Privatleben und sein Freizeitvergnügen nichts angehen würde. Allerdings, würde Clas ihm die Verspätung nicht verzeihen, er würde ihn abmahnen und wahrscheinlich auch feuern …  
Oh ja …  
Clas grinste diabolisch und zog sein Handy aus seiner Tasche. Aber, schon verflog sein Lächeln wieder und er fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare, als ihm klar wurde, dass er die Nummer seines Assistenten nicht kannte. Er wusste auch nicht wo er wohnte, sodass er dann schließlich seinen Computer starten und in der elektronischen Personalakte nachsehen musste.  
Wusste er wirklich nichts über Anders?  
Natürlich nicht, denn er musste das ja auch nicht! Er war der Arbeitgeber und es war Anders' Job Dinge zu wissen, nicht seiner. Bevor Mika aufgetaucht war, war Anders der ideale Arbeitnehmer, der perfekte Assistent gewesen und war in seinen Aufgaben aufgegangen. Und nun, nun hielt er Clas von seinen wichtigen Aufgaben und Terminen ab. „Bastard.“, knurrte Clas, während er nun die Personalakte aufrief. Sein Blick streifte die Daten, die Adresse, die nicht in der Innenstadt von Oslo, sondern weit außerhalb lag, während er nun langsam die Zahlen der Handynummer eintippte, „+ 47 ...“  
Es knackte in der Leitung, bevor er es dann klingelte und klingelte und …  
„Guten Morgen, Herr Bråthen.“, Anders' leicht amüsierte Stimme riss Clas aus seinen Gedanken und er knurrte, „Ah, doch schon wach, Herr Haugvad?“ Er wollte noch etwas sagen, aber dann bemerkte er einen Schatten aus den Augenwinkeln und stand, als er sich umdrehte, plötzlich Anders gegenüber. Kurz musterte er das Gesicht, dessen ausdrucksvolle Augen hinter den beschlagenen Brillengläsern verborgen lagen, bevor er den Anruf beendete und grollte, „Du bist zu spät.“  
„Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst, Herr Bråthen.“, Anders klang nicht im geringsten reumütig oder gar schuldbewusst, stattdessen legte er nun den eleganten blauen Mantel ab und löste auch den Schal, bevor er ihn dann, zusammen mit Clas' achtlos beiseite gelegten Mantel aufhängte, „Es tut mir leid.“ „Und du bist zu spät, weil …?“, forschte Clas, unwillig seinen Ärger vergehen zu lassen, woraufhin Anders die Brille abnahm und die Gläser mit einem Zipfel seines Hemdärmels putzte, „Die Züge waren verspätet.“ „Weil es im Winter schneit.“, setzte Clas nach und hätte beinahe gelächelt, als sein Assistent nun tatsächlich errötete, „Im Winter in Norwegen.“ „Natürlich.“, Anders bemühte sich um eine unlesbare Miene, aber das Rot seiner Wange verriet ihn dennoch, sodass Clas nicht nachließ, „Und, wenn es schneit, dann ist es doch absehbar, dass es zu … Verspätungen kommt, oder Anders?“ „Jawohl.“, nickte der Jüngere, etwas verunsichert, fing sich dann aber wieder, als er dann endlich verstand, worauf der Geschäftsmann hinauswollte, „Ich bin darauf vorbereitet.“  
„Und, wieso bist du dann beinahe eine Stunde zu spät?“, erkundigte Clas sich noch immer verärgert, woraufhin Anders amüsiert eine Braue hob, „Erstens waren es nur zehn Minuten und zweitens bin ich eine halbe Stunde früher losgelaufen ...“ „Von dir aus?“, rutschte es Clas heraus und als Anders ihn überrascht musterte, räusperte er sich, „Mikas Hotel ist doch wohl näher.“ „Wahrscheinlich.“, nickte Anders und schob die schmale Brille höher auf seine Nase, „Aber, ich verstehe nicht, was das mit meiner heutigen Verspätung zu tun haben könnte.“  
Auch Clas wusste längst nicht mehr, was ihn zu dieser Frage getrieben hatte, aber dennoch wollte er nicht nachgeben oder sich eingestehen, dass er unrecht gehabt haben mochte. Aber, die Vorstellung wie Anders sich nackt unter Mika räkelte, reichte schon um sein Blut zum Kochen zu bringen. Dennoch schaffte der Geschäftsmann es nun sich abzuwenden und an seine Bürotür zu treten, „Nichts ...“  
„Das habe ich geahnt.“, Anders folgte ihm, lehnte sich aber gegen den Türrahmen und musterte seinen Chef, der sich nun hinter seinem Schreibtisch zu verschanzen und seinen Blick fest auf den Bildschirm gerichtet zu haben schien, „Herr Bråthen, wir haben Einiges zu besprechen. Mein Privatleben ...“ „ … ist deine Sache.“, Clas sah auf und musterte den Jüngeren kühl, „Die Post liegt auf deinem Schreibtisch. Mach deine Arbeit … und dann … komm zu mir.“  
Anders zögerte kurz und seine blauen Augen funkelten beinahe aufmüpfig, aber dann senkte er den Kopf und nickte, „Selbstverständlich, Herr Bråthen.“  
Die Tür schloss sich lautlos hinter dem Assistenten und Clas, nun endlich wieder alleine, lehnte sich seufzend in den knarrenden Ledersessel zurück, bevor er dann die Augen schloss. „Selbstverständlich, Herr Bråthen.“, wiederholte er schnaubend die so belanglosen Worte seines Assistenten und ballte die Faust, „Als ob nichts gewesen wäre … Als ob er nicht die Nacht mit Mika verbracht hätte ...“  
Und draußen schneite es weiterhin.  
Ja, Anders hatte recht.  
Clas ging das Privatleben seines Assistenten nichts an, es sei denn dieses Privatleben würde Anders' Arbeit irgendwie beeinträchtigen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, wenn es Clas wirklich interessieren würde, wäre eine direkte Nachfrage, ob Anders seine Zeit mit Kojonkoski genossen hätte …  
Clas zuckte zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich ungewollt ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge entstand. Anders' blaue Augen, strahlend und funkelnd. Dann Anders' Hintern, die perfekten Wölbungen in den engen, schwarzen Hosen … Es sollte ihn nicht interessieren, er sollte es nicht einmal bemerkt haben, denn Anders war sein Assistent!  
Sein verlässliches Biest.  
Sein Biest.  
Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen drehte Clas sich und betrachtete den stetig fallenden Schnee vor seinem großen Fenster. Das lautlose Rieseln sollte ihn beruhigen, aber obwohl er wusste, dass es reichlich kindisch war, weiterhin ärgerlich zu sein, konnte er seine Wut aber dennoch nicht einfach zügeln. Verdammt, er war wütend und frustriert und wollte sich auch nicht beruhigen.   
Er wollte wütend sein.  
Und natürlich war das -mal wieder- alleine Anders Haugvads Schuld.  
Wessen auch sonst?


End file.
